


Precious One

by devinokaze



Category: Captive Prince
Genre: BabyNicaise, Co-Parenting, Cute, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devinokaze/pseuds/devinokaze
Summary: One night, Damen found a baby boy inside a stroller. Desperate, he went to Laurent for help. Together, they tried their best to take care of the little devil until they found the parents of the baby.





	Precious One

**Author's Note:**

> Another story from me. Hope you like it.

Damen rubbed his palms together, trying to create warmth to save his cold hands. He looked at his clock and groaned when he saw it was 11 pm. He wrapped his jacket around himself as the cold wind hit him again. He lived with his best friend, Nikandros, so it wasn't really a big deal for me if he came home late. It was just today was the day Nikandros' boyfriend, Jord, came to visit. It would be fine if Damen was present when he came. He could put on his beloved headphone and ignored the rest of the world by playing his video game. But arriving at home in the middle of the night when two lovers were at home? Goodness, he hoped he wouldn't find something..... unethical performances later.

Damen sent a wary glance at the nearby dark park he had to pass. According to Nikandros, the park was haunted. It was Nikandros, so Damen didn't really believe it, but still. Damen stopped when he heard a baby crying. He looked around frantically, trying to calm down his thundering heart. Was there...... a ghost here? Damen gulped as he eyes a large tree at the end of the nearby park. Maybe a spirit was living there with her baby? Damen shook his head.

"There is no such thing called a ghost." Damen talked to himself. He repeated the sentence over and over until he saw a baby stroller. Damen frowned. He approached the strolled cautiously, trying to figure out whether it was really an abandoned stroller or a haunted stroller. Maybe both. It was abandoned because it was haunted. Possible.

Damen looked into the stroller curiously. There was a cloth there, covering something that definitely moving. He took a deep breath and slowly uncovered whatever it was beneath the cloth. He gasped when he found a very beautiful baby lied inside. The baby was crying, undoubtedly cold as he was dressed in a thin garment. His milky skin was pale but his cheeks were rosy. His clear blue eyes were staring at Damen, begging for help. Damen's father instinct rose. Well, it would be weird if he called it mother instinct, right?

Damen took the baby into his arms and held it close to his chest, trying to give a source of warmth for the little one. His brown eyes were scanning the stroller carefully. His eyes caught an empty bottle, several diapers and clothes and a paper. He took the paper and read.

_**'Sorry'** _

A word that answered Damen's question. He felt his heart tightened as he looked at the still crying baby. He held the baby close and dragged the stroller as he made his way out of the park. He took a deep breath and headed to a certain direction, dragging the stroller. There was only one person in his mind now and hopefully, that person wouldn't kill him when he appeared in front of his door with a baby. To make sure it wouldn't happen, he prayed.

Damen took a deep breath as he arrived at his destination. A lard brown door was in front of him and all he had to do was ringing the bell. He looked at the now sleeping baby for a moment before finally ringing the bell. Once. then another and another until he heard angry footsteps approached.

"Who the fuck are you?" The harsh question greeted him as the door open. A beautiful young man stood in front of him with a scowl on his face. His long blond hair was a mess, a sign that he was sleeping.

"Damianos, what the fuck are you doing here?" He asked, annoyed. Damen gave him a small apologetic smile.

"And what the hell is that?" 

"Laurent, can I come inside, please? I'll explain." Damen said. Laurent frowned and stepped aside. Damen dragged the baby stroller and put the baby on the white sofa in the living room.

"Damen, whose baby is that? Don't tell me you stole a baby?" Laurent asked, freaking out. He was looking at the sleeping baby with disbelief look. Damen sat down and patted the baby's stomach when it stirred.

"I found him."

"You're lying."

"No. I found him at the park inside that stroller." Damen pointed at the stroller. Laurent looked at the stroller and the baby and Damen.

"And you didn't even think to call the police?" Laurent asked, crossing his arms. Damen looked at him stupidly.

"Ah..." That was what came out from his mouth. Laurent sighed and rubbed his face with his palms.

"Let's keep it for one night here. We'll report to the police tomorrow, okay." Damen said as he stood up and walked to the stroller. He took out the items he found and put them on the table.

"You mean you want me to keep it for a night here." Laurent said, rolling his eyes.

"Nope. I'll stay over." Laurent's eyes bored into Damen's back for a moment before they went to the sleeping child. He stared at it for a moment before the baby stirred and opened his eyes. Laurent held his breath when those innocent blue eyes were focusing on him. The baby blinked several times before crying.

"Shit." Laurent said, taking the baby into his arms and bounced him. 

"Why is he crying?" He asked, bouncing the baby. 

"Maybe he's hungry." Damen said, holding out a bag of what appeared to be milk and an empty bottle. 

"Then make him some milk." Laurent hissed. Damen bit his bottom lips as he stared at the two items in his hands.

"I've.... never made a bottle of milk before." Damen confessed, blushing hard. Laurent rolled his eyes and walked to the bigger young man. 

"Here, hold him. I'll make it." Laurent gave him the baby which Damen held awkwardly before grabbing the bottle and bag and went to the kitchen. Damen followed Laurent, bouncing the baby awkwardly like Laurent had done. It looked funny on him though, his lack of experience should be blamed.

Few minutes later, Laurent walked to him and took the baby out of Damen's arms. He expertly held the baby in his left arm and fed him the bottle in his right hand. The baby stopped crying and sucked the bottle hungrily. Damen watched in amazement at how great Laurent handled the baby.

"I don't know you're good in something like this." Damen said, sitting down. Laurent glanced at him for a moment before his attention went back to the baby.

"Something like what?"

"Like this, holding a baby, making a bottle of milk, holding him. Have you.... taken care of a baby before?" 

"I've told you about my brother, right? He died with his family in a car crash. His daughter was five years old that time. I used to help my brother and sister-in-law took care of her. I learned a lot from them." Laurent said, eyes never leaving the baby. Damen nodded. He had heard enough stories about Laurent's brother and his family but Laurent never said anything about taking care of a baby.

"Then my instinct to come to you was right. Imagine if I brought it home? Nikandros would kill me because I disturb his lovely time with Jord." 

"Nikandros would definitely scare the baby too. Jord, on the other hand, would immediately call me and say that one of my best friends had gone insane and that they needed my help." Damen laughed at Laurent's answer because that was true enough. 

"What?" Laurent asked when Damen went silent and watched him instead. Damen shook his head and continued watching him with a small smile on his handsome face. Laurent raised an eyebrow but decided to ignore it. Laurent felt a soft tug on his hair and realised that the baby was looking at him and gripping his long blond hair in his little fist. Laurent smiled as he put the bottle on the table. He kissed the boy's cheek and chuckled when the baby laughed. 

"What is his name? Did his parent leave anything about his name in the stroller?"

"No. I found a paper, yes, but it said sorry." Damen said, pulling out the small paper from his pocket.

"So what should we call him?"

"Is it a he, though?"

"Yes." Laurent glared at Damen. Damen crossed his arms and decided not to say anything. He thought of a name for the cute baby. Black brownish hair, milky skin, blue eyes. Hmmmm.....

"Okay then... umm Jacob?"

"No."

"Theo?"

"No."

"Nik."

"Hell, no. We're not naming this cute little boy after your stupid childhood friend. Come on, Damen. Make a good name." Laurent rolled his eyes. Damen groaned. He put his head on the table.

"I'm trying." He whined. His mind was flooded with many names. He was confused which one he should choose. However, the more his mind trying to think, the more his eyes getting heavier.

"Come on, little one. Let's go to bed and leave that oaf here. We'll think about your name tomorrow." That was the las thing Damen heard before he went to the dreamland.

**To be continued**


End file.
